


burns

by acetiming



Category: One Direction
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, alternative universe, oh goody, sort of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acetiming/pseuds/acetiming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and whenever a fight would happen and words and fists were exchanged and he let the word never slip from his mouth, he and zayn both knew that it actually meant forever</p>
            </blockquote>





	burns

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a drabble but whatever I like it, so here it is.

Harry was pulled in for another kiss he did not want. Zayn pulled back from the kiss placing the stick back into his mouth from where it was resting in Zayn's hand digging into Harry's left hip. Zayn smelt like cigarettes, pot, vanilla, and oddly enough perfume. Women's perfume, but that never came as much of a surprise. Harry knew what Zayn did when he wasn't with him. He knew about the blonde girl named Perrie that Zayn spent most of his time with even though he was Harry's boyfriend and he knew he should be mad at her and hate her but he just couldn't, she was too nice and innocent and didn't know about Harry and Zayn, she thought they were just friends. So there he was again, letting Zayn abuse him with harsh sex that wasn't pleasurable for Harry at all, but he wouldn't dare say anything to Zayn about that because he loved him way to much. Even after Zayn rocked his hips against Harry's with a joint sticking out of his mouth, the burning tip threatening to fall onto Harry's chest, which it did, and coming into him as he finished off, while Harry sat there eyes crushed together tightly, Harry didn't dare say anything. 

He picked up the small, still red and still hot piece of paper off of his chest and set it down in the ashtray next to their cheap on-sale-probably-stolen queen bed that Zayn came home with the day him and Harry bought a flat together. It should have burnt Harry, honestly, but he went to the doctors the first couple of times when the burns were major, and now, he's just gotten used to it. He checked the place on his hip that was smashed against Zayn's lit early death sentence, though Harry would never tell Zayn what he thought about Zayn's drug use because he loved him way to much, and decided it was nothing to worry about. 

Zayn fell asleep with a quarter of the joint laying next to his head on the pillow that was very close to his hair which of course was very dangerous but of course Zayn didn't care and wasn't worried about it because he knew Harry was there and Harry wouldn't let anything happen to him. Zayn knew how Harry would yield to his every will and yes, Zayn took advantage of it. Zayn knew it, Harry knew it, friends knew it, family knew it, but no one commented on it because they all stopped trying to step in between the most dysfunctional relationship ever awhile ago when they realized Harry would never leave Zayn and Zayn would never leave Harry no matter how much he cheated on him because though the older lad would never admit it, he needed Harry. 

~ 

Zayn was abusive, yes, everyone could see that. And you'd think if everyone knew about it, why didn't they do anything about it? Well the truth is, they would, if they didn't know how Harry was abusive back. It was about three years ago, the relationship had been going on for a year. Things were going alright, better then they are now, but that one night when Zayn came back from the bar completely and overly too drunk and Harry was staying up watching mindless things on the television and Harry had asked where he had been and Zayn told him to snuff off and get out of his business because it wasn't any of Harry's business but Harry kept at it and Zayn just lost it and hit him. Neither boy was expecting it but it had happened and Zayn felt a sense of relief, a sense of safety, and a sense of authority in it so it definitely wasn't the last time it was going to happen. 

Of course it happened again and again and Harry took it the first couple of times and only cried for the first three but after that it was a numb feeling. It took Harry quite awhile to realize that if he didn't start fighting back Zayn was going to beat him right into the ground. So that's exactly what he did, he fought back. Zayn hadn't been expecting it but Harry was and so he kept going. That's what leads us to today. Zayn would throw a punch, then Harry would jab at Zayn's stomach, then Zayn would push Harry into the wall or the kitchen counter or the numerous amounts of furniture with pointed edges that would pierce into Harry's skin, then Harry would shove Zayn off of him as he dragged Zayn by the sleeve of whatever shirt or jacket his was wearing and manage to switch positions where Zayn was the one with the skin of his back being punctured by the corner of various furniture. It was quite a cycle. 

Harry was always the one to end it. He would mumble his apologies and Zayn would look at him through narrow eyes not trusting him for a minute, because their relationship wasn't very trustworthy at all, then he would hug him and tell him it was okay as they sat on the floor rocking back and forth while Zayn mumbled sweet nothings into Harry's ear. The positions they had sat themselves in would eventually become uncomfortable and Zayn's back would ache so he would tell Harry 'let me make love to you' and of course Harry said yes because that was the only time he felt pleasure and they would. After they were finished, they would squash up against each other and entangle their legs in a way that should be uncomfortable but wasn't, with their sweaty bodies pressed up against each other so much that they could feel every nook and cranny over the other, and then Zayn would touch Harry's palm as he held it in the air and admired at how well they perfectly fit together, then he looked into Harry's eyes with love and Harry felt loved, and wanted, and those are the moments that Harry would think of when he screwed his eyes tightly together as Zayn forced him into sex, and the moments Harry would think of afterwards as he laid in bed with the burns tingly against his skin while Zayn snored loudly beside him. 

Those were the moments that encouraged Harry to cover up a tattoo that once said 'love', obviously for his love for Zayn, with tattoos of fighting sparrows to represent his and Zayn's new relationship. And though it was a spur of the moment and maybe not the best idea, when Harry got home and Zayn saw it and stayed silent as he grabbed a jacket and walked out the door not returning until the next morning as he quietly climbed into bed with Harry curling his body behind Harry's and wrapping his arm around his waist pulling him impossibly closer whispering into his ear, 'i love you' when he hasn't done that in as long as Harry can remember, he was happy. That was the most frequent moment that Harry thought about and even if he had seen the new tattoo on Zayn's side of a bird cage with an open door and two perches where birds should be placed though they were empty while they were making love after another fight he didn't saying anything. And even if he had kept getting more tattoos to represent moments of his and Zayn's relationship and even if he had noticed Zayn coming home with more tattoos to go along with the tattoos Harry got, he didn't say anything.

 

Even that one day Harry got a tattoo of a burn on his hip to represent all the times Zayn left those marks on him and Zayn noticed it and asked Harry if he knew why he had left those burns and Harry had shook his head and Zayn had said to mark him and show the world he was his and Harry's heart fluttered but Zayn got up and called Perrie telling her he was coming over and left Harry feeling heartbroken as he cried silently on the bed. And even if Harry had never noticed a tattoo to correspond with his burn one on Zayn he didn't mention anything at all. He just laid down closed his eyes and thought about those moments. The good moments. And when he was feeling especially lonely he would trace his burn tattoo on his left hip with his right hand because that was the hand Zayn would always fit their palms together with. And even though he knew Zayn wouldn't ever change, Harry was surprisingly okay with that. In fact, he liked the relationship that they had because it wasn't anyone else's. It was one hundred percent theirs and he liked that. It was completely ZaynandHarry and Harry had always liked those names together so whenever an opportunity arose he would use them. That's why he liked their relationship because even though it wasn't the best, he was with Zayn and that's all he wanted. That's all he had ever wanted. And whenever a fight would happen and words and fists were exchanged and he let the word never slip from his mouth, he and Zayn both knew that it actually meant forever.


End file.
